


The New Old Me

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Other, Transgender, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: Тете необходимо измениться. Трансгендерность в стиле Доктора Кто.





	The New Old Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The New Old Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/88447) by [Blackletter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackletter/pseuds/Blackletter). 



Народная мудрость гласит, что таймлорды, которые кончают жизнь самоубийством, регенерируют в противоположный пол. Тета хочет знать, правда ли это. Профессора в Академии упоминают об этом лишь для того, чтобы предупредить и напугать: “Не делайте ничего безрассудного (глупые дети), или вы обратитесь в мальчика, обратитесь в девочку, обратитесь в кого-то, кем не должны быть (а вы бы этого совсем не хотели).”

Она вздрагивает всякий раз, когда кто-то называет ее таймледи. Ее волосы острижены очень коротко в надежде, что окружающие уловят сигнал (Но этого не происходит). Она вынуждена носить женскую одежду на уроках, но под мантией на ней мужские брюки и тяжелые ботинки. Она думает, что ее соседки по комнате немного побаиваются ее. Ее лучший друг Кощей влюблен в нее, но она не может ответить ему взаимностью, не сейчас и не так. Может быть потом, может быть тогда, когда ее не будет терзать желание содрать с себя эту плоть и кожу, может быть, если она изменится. Настоящая любовь живет вне тел или форм, но она хочет не просто обычную регенерацию. 

Она не любит боль (вот почему она собирается сделать это), так что она проводит много времени, обдумывая лучший способ умереть. Что-то безболезненное, что-то замечательное. В итоге она останавливает свой выбор на выплеске энергии омега-излучения и решает собрать конвертер омега-излучения. Это так правильно, что ее трансформация будет вызвана ее собственными руками.

Конструирование занимает две недели, и когда она заканчивает, она не колеблется ни секунды. У нее было восемьдесят пять лет на размышления, и теперь она точно знает, чего хочет. Если это не сработает, она потратит одну регенерацию впустую, но перемены всегда рискованны. Ее охватывает невероятное возбуждение от осознания того, что она стоит на пороге чего-то нового и неизведанного, и это сильнее любого страха, который мог бы остановить ее. Золотисто-красный свет омега-излучения, искорки, окутывающие ее тело - самое прекрасное, что она видела этими глазами.

Профессора проводят чрезвычайное совещание вскоре после того, как находят его. Он нарушил их порядок. Им не остается ничего другого, как отправить его в общежитие для мальчиков. Он просит, чтобы его соседом по комнате был Кощей, и к большой радости Теты, тот соглашается. Хотя Кощей с трудом пока воспринимает своего нового друга Тету (того же самого, но не совсем ту же самую, как его старый друг Тета). Однако Кощей говорит ему только верные слова: “Ты хорошо выглядишь, Тет. Это тело подходит тебе.” И неважно считает ли так Кощей на самом деле или он просто говорит то, что по его мнению хочет услышать Тета, в любом случае это значит, что Кощей по-прежнему друг. 

Его новое тело не совсем такое, как он ожидал. К переменам нужно привыкнуть и это не происходит внезапно. Время от времени он смотрит вниз, и прижимает ладони к сердцам, просто чтобы почувствовать свою плоскую грудь. Поначалу вокруг него царит неуклюжая тишина. Девушки ведут себя так, словно он предал их (его расстраивает это, ему нравилась их компания), мальчики ведут себя так, словно он вторгся на их запретную территорию. 

Шепот в коридорах никогда не прекращается: “Это Тета Сигма. Она убила себя.” Когда они говорят это так громко, что даже он слышит, он оборачивается и поправляет их: “Он. Он убил себя.” Это всегда был “он”, даже если никто не мог увидеть этого раньше, даже если он сам с трудом верил в это порой, спрятанный в нежной чужой оболочке, сожженной теперь дотла.


End file.
